Going invisible
by saaio
Summary: Vanessa went invisible while kissing Micheal and she thinks it's over. She's off to the science labs and zoo to be pointed at. the world is over. or maybe not.
1. It was going to happen eventually

n/a yeah so you kinda need to read one of the Daughters of the Moon book series but no one is going to do that…basically the books aren't as corny as my thing might sound…but I don't know…you tell me…but in the books they do have a lot of the kissing. ;D  
  
(Setting: Vanessa and Micheal have just return from a date. Micheal parks his car in front of Vanessa's house.)  
  
Micheal looks over at her and Vanessa feels devoured looking into his beautiful eyes. She smiles softly, her molecules swimming peacefully.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight,"  
  
"So did I," Vanessa smiles remembering them dancing at Planet Bang, and the dinner beforehand "Everything was perfect."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Micheal leans closer to her and pauses, as if asking permission first. She closes her eyes and warmth engulfs her as he kisses her. He moves his hand to the back of her head and kisses her gently. Vanessa wraps her arms around him. She knows she shouldn't let him kiss her again…but she does. Her molecules strain to be let free, but she manages to hold herself together.  
  
Micheal traces his fingers through her hair. Her molecules buzz with excitement. Vanessa glances at her feet that are no longer solid but a golden mist swirling in an invisible breeze. She holds his face in her hands resisting the urge to pull away. She concentrates on making her feet become whole again, but it isn't working.  
  
She slowly pulls away from Micheal and looks into his big beautiful eyes. He smiles and leans over kissing her again. Her molecules in her legs spread freeing themselves from gravity. Vanessa knows she should have made up an excuse to go…but her emotions over powered her mind. Her torso dissolved away and her hands and arms disappearing. But Micheal had his eyes closed so he didn't see…or rather not see.  
  
Micheal notices that the hair around his hand is melting away. He opens his eyes and pulls away abruptly. Vanessa opens her eyes and shrieks and finally is totally invisible. Micheal looks around, wide- eyed.  
  
Vanessa panics thinking 'Oh no! What is he going think? What am I supposed to do? Maybe I should become whole again somewhere in my house and walk out.'  
  
" Holy Shit! What happened? Vanessa!? When she said she was different she meant different," he steps out of the car, "Vanessa? Are you still here?"  
  
'Maybe he'll be understanding,' she materializes in front of him, holding her hands behind her back and looking at the ground. He jumps back startled.  
  
"So I wasn't dreaming…Vanessa…what happened?" he looks her up and down. She looks up not making eye contact.  
  
"Well…I became invisible…I didn't mean to…I couldn't quite control it," she hugs her self "That's what's so different about me…I can become invisible and when I become really emotional I can't control it…" she glances at his face to try to tell what he is thinking. He looked shocked, but his eyes said amazed.  
  
"How long have you been able to do this?"  
  
"Since I was little,"  
  
"Were you experimented on? Or in a nuclear explosion?"  
  
"No," she shakes her head "It's just the way I am. It's my destiny to protect all people from darkness. I am a Daughter of the Moon."  
  
"Whoa," Micheal steps back like if she had hit him. He walks to the driver side of his car and gets in.  
  
"Micheal?" He starts his car and drives off without hearing her. Vanessa stands watching his car drive away biting her nails. Then as if lightning had hit her she runs into the house to call her best friend Catty. 


	2. Panic!

a/n umm…this is the next chapter…I finished it! Some people in their authors notes have a lot to say…for some odd reason I don't…makes no since considering how much I talk…oh well…on with the story. Have fun! r&r  
  
Catty sat across from Vanessa in a beanbag chair, drawing pad in hand. Vanessa had called her like so many times before to sleepover.  
  
"…he freaked out then just drove away," she slumped down on her bed "What am I going to do? What if he tells people? What if news vans come? Swarming everywhere. What if scientists come and want to experiment on me? What if-" Catty raised her hand.  
  
"Can the flow of 'What ifs' stop. Sit up straight so I can draw you." Vanessa sat and watched Catty's pencil scratch over the page, drawing her worried face and wet eyes.  
  
"But seriously what are we going to do?"  
  
Catty stopped drawing and looked up, "I don't know, we'll talk to Serena, and Tianna, and Jimena and see what they think. Let's just get some sleep"  
  
The next morning the five Goddesses met at a café on the beach, to discuss the night's events.  
  
"You went invisible just because he kissed you?" Tianna stared wide-eyed at Vanessa.  
  
"There is nothing like one of Micheal's kisses" Vanessa looked dreamy…then a stab of pain hit remembering last night, "but I'll never feel that way again…considering…"  
  
Jimena put a reassuring hard on her shoulder, "Don't worry chika it will work out."  
  
Serena sat thinking a moment then said, "I could always erase that memory."  
  
"Yeah, but I think we should see his reaction first before we do anything that drastic," Catty sipped her mocha, "Or we could go back in time and fix it."  
  
Vanessa looked up sharply, "No," she didn't like the thick, mucky air of the tunnel or the fact that it was very dangerous, "Let's just see his reaction first then decide from there if anything should be done  
  
The rest of the weekend the Goddesses tried to distract Vanessa from her worry.  
  
Serena offered to read the tarot cards, but Vanessa decided against it, "It may find an answer I don't want to know."  
  
The night before Monday and school, Vanessa was very nervous.  
  
'What if he told the whole world already?' she thought frantically, 'Maybe Serena was right…maybe she should have erased that memory from his mind from the start,' she paced, 'Get a grip!'  
  
She called Catty three times before she could stop pacing and then a forth time before she could go to sleep, "But what if he told everyone?!"  
  
"Vanessa…"  
  
"What if he sold my location to scientist and they were just waiting until tomorrow at school. They can get me there…"  
  
"Vanessa, if worse came to worse Serena would have to erase a few minds and we would have to save you. Besides, you want us to have fun right?"  
  
"But what-"  
  
"Vanessa I can't stand anymore what ifs! I think we should go to sleep."  
  
"Oh alright…will you call me in the morning so I don't skip?"  
  
"Alright, see you later,"  
  
"Bye Catty."  
  
Vanessa slept fitfully. She kept having the same dream. Thousands of people were crowding her house…banging on the windows and doors trying to see her. She looked down at her body and saw that she was half-invisible!  
  
In the morning Catty was better than her word to call, she came over. It would have been better for Catty if she had just called because Vanessa told her worries and woes AGAIN.  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"We went through this millions of times already…whatever happens we'll deal with it when it happens."  
  
"But-" Catty gave her a look that made her shut up.  
  
They walk to school together and meet up with Jimena, Serena, and Tianna. The anticipation until Spanish class was almost killing Vanessa and they had to deal with it.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Vanessa, don't worry…my gut says everything will work out okay," Tianna assured her, "It won't be as bad as you think it will be."  
  
As Spanish class arrived Vanessa started having second thoughts. She started thinking about skipping, but the others swashed that idea.  
  
"You won't be able to run away from this forever," Serena argued, "Collin said that he might be understanding…it's nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't have your problems."  
  
"Yeah, if any thing gets freaky for me, it's nice to be able to talk to Derek," agreed Tianna. Finally it was time to face it all. Vanessa walked bravely into the classroom and over to her seat without looking around. She sat down and watched the door. When Micheal walked in he went straight to his seat, as she did without looking around. He didn't glance at her all through class. Vanessa finally began to relax ever so slightly. At the end of class Micheal went out right away. When Vanessa stepped out the door Jimena, Tianna, Catty, and Serena were rushing to her, Catty in the lead.  
  
"So how did it go? Did you totally freak out? Do we get to have an adventure?" Catty laughed.  
  
Vanessa smiled ever so slightly, "No we didn't make eye contact…he didn't even look my way."  
  
"How do you know? Were you looking at him all class?" Jimena smiled deviously.  
  
Vanessa smiled guiltily, "Maybe," but her face falls, "What-" But she stopped when all of them give her a look, "Alright, alright I'll calm down…the worse is over." The rest of the day went smoothly…or as smoothly as it could go. Vanessa wasn't worried much about what Micheal would do or if he had told anyone. Her friends had assured her if he had told anyone they would have come by now. As they walked across campus at the end of the day, Micheal walked up to them.  
  
"Hey," he nodded to the others and turned to Vanessa, "Can I talk to you?" Vanessa nodded. They walked off the campus and along the beach. After awhile Micheal stopped and looked out over the ocean. Vanessa stopped next to him looking at the water washing over their feet.  
  
'Micheal has nice feet,' Vanessa smiles. After awhile Micheal finally looked at her.  
  
"Vanessa…I…" he shook his head laughing softly, "It was such a shock. I'm sorry for the way I acted."  
  
"You don't need to be-" he held up his hand.  
  
"Let me finish. I asked my grandfather about the Goddesses that protect the earth for all evil. He told me that they fought the Atrox," he took her hand, "Have you fought the Atrox before?"  
  
"Not directly, but we've fought it's followers…"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and the other daughters…"  
  
"So you are a Goddess…the mystery is unraveling," he smiled slightly.  
  
"So…you aren't going to tell anyone? You aren't afraid of me? Or sell me to scientists?"  
  
"No, my grandfather said the Goddesses help everyone and without them all hope would be lost. Why would I be afraid of someone like that?" he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"So our relationship isn't gone?" As an answer he leaned over and kissed her as the sunset. 


	3. The Warning

a/n here's next chapter of Vanessa's story…lol…I think I might change the title…I haven't decided yet…oh well for now I concentrate on finishing this chapter! lol. Have fun!  
  
The next day Vanessa was in high spirits as she told them what had happened.  
  
"It was so romantic," she finished. She had told them how they had walked along the beach, what he had said and did, and the walk back to his van and the ride home. Instead of dreading Spanish, like the day before, she couldn't wait to see Micheal. That evening Catty, Serena, Tianna, Jimena, and Vanessa had planned to go to Planet Bang together but Vanessa said Micheal had invited her to go with him. Her friends didn't object. They were just as happy about Micheal's reaction as Vanessa was. That night they dressed and went together to Planet Bang. Tianna, still very new to the group was just getting the hang of the dancing they did together. But then Collin pulled Jimena away to dance and Derek stole Tianna. Vanessa hadn't danced with them. Micheal's band wasn't playing tonight so they were like Velcro. Catty's last boyfriend turned out to be the guardian of the Secret Scroll and was off looking for it somewhere in time. Serena's love is the Atrox's Dark Prince. At first Stanton was a powerful Follower, but he was forced into the service of the Atrox so he wasn't pure evil. Serena and the other Goddesses once freed him from that burden. But to save Serena's life he went freely to the Atrox and was hence fore pure evil. Even though he still loves Serena he is a huge threat if they were ever to meet alone. So the two single Goddesses continued dancing. As usual in the back and corners were the druggies that dropped out. Many were Followers of the Atrox.  
  
Vanessa danced with Micheal all night. She was so happy that he understood everything now. What she didn't tell her friends was exactly what had happened on the way home. She had kept all the details out of her mind so that if Serena caught any of her thoughts if would be only vague picture of what happened. Serena could read minds. That was her power. Tianna was telekinetic. Catty could travel in time. And Jimena had premonitions.  
  
She and Micheal had walked back to his van arm in arm. When they had arrived at her house they had done so more kissing and her molecules had danced for joy and she let them go. Micheal became invisible too and they danced around each other in the breeze. Tonight they had traveled invisible to the club. At one o'clock Planet Bang closed. Everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways home. Vanessa and Micheal walked a ways away from the club before talking.  
  
"I'm glad I finally found out why you acted so weird sometimes," Micheal looked at her with his beautiful eyes. Vanessa always got lost in his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you know and I don't have to make up excuses anymore," she smiled softly. Vanessa wrapped her arms around him looking up at his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. A whisper went across her mind, "Beware Goddess," it was Stanton, "Beware of them," Vanessa jumped in surprise.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Stanton, he spoke in my mind,"  
  
"Stanton!?" he cursed to himself, "What does he want? Is he a Follower? Would explain a lot…"  
  
"Yeah he is," Micheal didn't need to know everything, "He said, 'Beware," cold soft laughing filled their ears and died.  
  
"I think we should go…" but Vanessa was already concentrating on her own separating molecules.  
  
"Yeah," Micheal was disappearing too. They drifted off in the breeze towards Vanessa's house. They materialized on her front step.  
  
"Are you worried about what Stanton said?" Micheal held her close.  
  
Vanessa was very worried about Stanton's warning but didn't want Micheal to know, "No, not really." He nodded but his eyes said he didn't believe her. He leaned closer and kissed her goodnight.  
  
Then he took her hands and kissed the finger tips, "Good night Vanessa."  
  
"Good night, see you tomorrow." Micheal let go of her hands and walked back to his van. She watched him go sighing with happiness, then walked into her home. Vanessa went into her mom's room and found her asleep with a book lying open.  
  
Vanessa put the book on the bedside table and kissed her mom's forehead, "Good night Mom." She went up stairs to the bathroom and took a long hot bath. She came out dressed in her pajamas after awhile and went into her room. She looked out her window at the full moon. Vanessa was glad it was a full moon tonight or Stanton might have done more than warning her. He couldn't hurt her…but he could have done something to Micheal. Back when Vanessa first met Stanton he had trapped her in his memories. She had tried to save him as a little boy from being captured by the Atrox. Stanton could not touch Vanessa because she had done a good deed toward him. She now thought about how her friends would react the next day when she told them about Stanton. Vanessa was glad they were going to Maggie's tomorrow. She could tell Maggie too. She lay in bed awhile thinking, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Vanessa was going to tell her friends about the warning but Micheal was there. Micheal was always there…between classes…lunch, anytime he could. But she didn't want him to know how dangerous it could really be. But she didn't mind or regret not telling them right away. If Micheal was near, she was as happy and content as could be. He had water polo practice that afternoon, she would tell them at Maggie's about the warning. Later that afternoon they walked across the campus heading out.  
  
"Micheal seems to be taking it well," Catty teased.  
  
"Yeah, you two are like crazy glued together," Jimena elbowed Collin.  
  
He laughed rubbing his side, "Yeah, it's great everything worked out."  
  
"You know, I just realized something…" Derek said with the tone that he had just discovered something 'fascinating', "only the boyfriends know about the Goddesses and no one else…"  
  
Tianna elbowed him too, "Yeah, you guys and Maggie. Speaking of Maggie we have an appointment. See you later boys." They waved and Catty, Vanessa, Serena, and Jimena walked toward Jimena's car to drive to Maggie's apartment complex. When they reached Maggie's apartment, and went up the stairs she opened the door and welcomed each of them with a hug. Maggie was an old retired schoolteacher. She asked them if they wanted some herb tea but put it before them before they could utter a word.  
  
When everything was settled Maggie said, "Now, Vanessa you have something you want to tell us." It was not a question but a statement.  
  
"Yes, umm…how did you know?"  
  
"I know many things. Now go on and tell us it may be more important than you think."  
  
"Okay, the other night after we went to Planet Bang Micheal and me went for a walk," she paused taking a deep breath, "We stopped for a moment and Stanton whispered across my mind. He said, 'Beware Goddess. Beware of them.' Then he laughed and I guess he left…but he could have been there. There's no way to tell though." Right after she finished everything seemed to explode.  
  
Serena was first to say, "Stanton?"  
  
While Jimena and Catty said, "He did?"  
  
But Tianna seemed confused, "Who's Stanton?"  
  
"He's the Dark Prince," Catty explained, "He went freely to the Atrox to save Serena. Don't ask, it's a long story. We'll tell you later." After the babble died, everyone looked at Maggie.  
  
"What does it mean?" Vanessa finally managed to whisper.  
  
  
  
a/n that's all I can stand writing at once! lol. Don't worry the rest will be here…by tonight….or tomorrow…whenever I get bored! Until the next time. 


	4. The Hunters

a/n the shortest chapter I've ever wrote! Lol. Well actually it's not done yet…you will finish this in 5…4…3…2…1.  
  
Maggie was quiet all through the confusion.  
  
"It means," Maggie said at last, "that they are back."  
  
"Who?" Vanessa, Serena, Tianna, Jimena, and Catty said at once.  
  
"The Hunters. They are beings that can change their form into man or beast. They can blend into the darkness and possess people and manipulate them."  
  
"Why would they be after Vanessa?" Catty looked slightly worried.  
  
"But why would Stanton tell Vanessa about them?" Serena asked, "He can't have good intentions since…it happened. Should we trust warning?"  
  
"It is Stanton we have to worry about but the Hunters. If they are after Vanessa we must be watchful. I'm put sure what role Vanessa will play in their plan exactly." Maggie looked as if she wasn't telling them something. The next two days went by without anything out of the normal happening. That Friday night they all went to Planet Bang. Nothing out of the ordinary happened before, during or after they were there.  
  
Tall foggy shapes were wandering around in near total darkness.  
  
A deadly voice whispered, "We are looking for you Goddess…excuse us for taking so long," a cold laugh echoed everywhere, chilling the bone, "But you are very slippery." The darkness seemed to have an evil grin. You could sense it. But a faint glowing orb came into focus, forcing the darkness and shapes away. A shrill cry broke the silence.  
  
The five Goddesses woke with s a start, all breathing hard. It was two hours before sunrise, the hour of the dead.  
  
a/n And….now….this chapter is finished….and is the shortest chapter ever…oh well…yeah so…have fun! lol :-P R&R 


End file.
